WhAt iS LOvE?
by CrimsonHazelEyes
Summary: A 6-year-old Natsume is confused by Koko's question and the strange thing is... he doesn't know the answer! So he bumps into Mikan and decided to ask her about it. The question: What is Love?


Hey guys! What's up? I had an idea for a story and I thought about this one. I hope you will like this one-shot ;) And I'm sorry for those who are waiting for new chapters in my stories and sadly, I can't update faster yet :(

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker._

* * *

It was a fine day at Elementary Gakuen Alice. The sun was up high in the sky and birds were chirping happily, adding a peaceful harmony around the area. At the playground, you could spot the first graders playing different kinds of games, like hide-and-seek and tag. It was their break time and these children were enjoying every bits of it.

However, there was a certain young boy who preferred reading a manga under the shade of a big Sakura tree. From afar, you could already feel that 'genius' but cold aura around him. But despite of that, girls in his class were always there staring and admiring him. Who wouldn't have a crush on him if he was this handsome? Raven hair and crimson eyes-definitely Natsume Hyuuga, a 6-year-old boy who had this powerful aura around him.

On the other hand, a little girl was running around along with her blue-haired and pink-haired friends. That cheerful atmosphere around her made her gain many friends. several boys also admired her and they were really friendly to her. Who wouldn't possibly go softie on her if she was this cute? Brunette hair that was tied in pigtails and hazel eyes-certainly Mikan Sakura, a 6-year-old girl who was always active.

Being the oblivious Mikan, she couldn't see or feel the stares that Natsume was giving her. He might looked like he was actually reading but if you were a very keen observer, you would have noticed that he didn't even lift a page of his manga since their recess shad begun. Moreover, his crimsons orbs kept darting towards the hyperactive brunette every now and then. Sometimes he didn't even know that he was staring at her for too long.

_Oh, young love._

His mind suddenly driftes to his conversation with the joker of the class, Kokoro Yome.

_"Natsume, I saw you staring at Mikan-chan earlier. Do you like her?" Koko asked him._

_Natsume, however, just stared at the goofy sandy-haired boy with blank face. Then he scrunched up his nose and glared at Koko._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Eh? Tsk, tsk, I always thought that you are a pure genius but you couldn't possibly be telling me that you don't know anything about 'love'!"_

_Natsume just continue to stare at Koko weirdly. His mind was busy looking in the racks of his brain about 'what's love'._

_"If you really don't know then you can ask someone else... or directly to Mikan-chan!" Koko grinned and then wriggled his eyebrows before running off. Being a clumsy 6-year-old, he tripped but got up again and continued to run._

_Meanwhile, what Koko told Natsume got stuck in his head. He was the so-called-genius in his class but why he didn't know what 'love' is. He couldn't possibly ask anyone because as much as he hated to admit it, he was curious with the answer to Koko's question. And he was determined to find out what's the answer._

It was ten minutes before their recess would be over. The children started eating their lunches and some just resumed playing under the smiling sun. Only one person wasn't doing anything except to _pretend_ to read because he wasn't hungry yet.

Mikan found it really strange because she was always seeing Natsume alone. She was always trying to give him a company but he would just stubbornly pushed her away by insulting her or calling her names. But she couldn't help but follow her feet which were leading her to the raven-haired boy under the Sakura tree.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" Mikan asked, letting herself to settle down beside Natsume.

She didn't get any response from him and that was really not unusual but it still annoyed the heck out of her. Here she was, trying to make a conversation but he would just ignore her. So she moved closer and tried calling his name.

"Nat-su-me-kun~"

Unknown to her, Natsume's ears were reddening as he fought back down the blush that was slowly creeping over his face. The cause? Because Mikan was too close to him!

"Mou! At least answer me!" Mikan pouted, emphasizing her full pink lips and chubby cheeks.

And Natsume wanted to pinch them. Too bad, he wouldn't let himself to that because it was so unlike him to do so.

"Go away, Polka."

Again, with the childish nicknames.

"No! You're such a meanie, Natsume-kun!"

There was a minute of silence and Mikan disliked it, no, actually she disliked any type of silence because it was making her go crazy. So she tugged Natsume's sleeve and when he looked down, he immediately regretted it.

Hazel orbs were staring up to him with innocence in it. Then something clicked on Natsume's mind and he quickly looked away from her. For a 6-year-old, he sure was a hard-headed boy.

"Mommy prepared me a lunchbox and I want to share it with you," Mikan hesitantly told him.

Just one more and his resistance would surely snap.

"Please~ Natsume-kun~" she pleaded using her puppy-dog-eyes.

_Snap._

"Fine then. Do whatever you want," Natsume grumbled. He then covered his face with his manga as he tried to hide his face which was tomato red.

"Yay!" Mikan cheered. She took out her lunchbox and opened it. They shared Mikan's lunch and Natsume remembered the question again.

"Oi baka, I have something to ask you," Natsume said out of the blue.

"What is it?" Mikan asked with that cute smile on her face. Natsume got distracted for a moment but quickly regained his composure.

"Do you know what's _love_?" Natsume asked, acting indifferent though he was not quite sure why was he asking Mikan that question.

"Eh? You don't know?"

The boy twitched but let it go. Instead, he waited for Mikan's response as she acted like she was thinking deeply.

"Mommy and Daddy are always telling me that they love me!" the brunette beamed.

"No! Not that kind of 'love'," Natsume then sighed, "why did I even bothered asking you that?"

"Ah! Now I get it. You mean the boy-girl type, right? It's when your heart go beats fast like 'Doki-doki-doki'! And also when you're blushing!"

At that statement, Natsume's face went beet red.

"Is Natsume liking someone?" Mikan innocently asked.

"Baka, it's none of your business," Natsume tried to look away from her.

"Then do you know anything about a _kiss_?" Mikan asked.

Natsume looked thoughtful for a moment and then he averted his gaze towards the brunette next to him. "It's what our mothers giving us before we go to school," he replied confidently.

"Nope! Not that kind!" Mikan chuckled.

"Tch."

"A _kiss_ is what you give to someone you _love_!"

Natsume looked at Mikan strangely. Why did she knew all of these and he didn't? Maybe this girl liked someone? Natsume shook his head on that thought. He felt irritated by thinking about it and he remembered what it was. _Jealousy_.

The raven-haired boy then thought about all the information that he got from the happy-go-lucky girl that he called idiot. If _kiss _is what you give to someone you _love_, then he could do it too, right?

With that in mind, he stood up and not after that the bell rang, signaling them to go back to their classes. Mikan also stood up and smiled brightly at the crimson-eyed boy.

"See you later, Natsume-kun!" she was about to run when Natsume grabbed her wrist.

Next thing she knew, soft pair of gentle lips was pressed on her right cheek. And then after a few seconds, she was left under the Sakura tree, dumbfounded.

She blinked several times and slowly, everything finally sank in. Her blush spread across her face as she finally chugged down what just happened.

_Natsume kissed her!_

_

* * *

_

So how is it? Is it good, bad, or not enough? Lol xD I'm expecting a review from you~

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


End file.
